


Worth Every Mile

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Moving In Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After Y/N finishes her tenure as a college professor, she is able to move to DC to be with girlfriend, Emily. Without knowing it, they’ve been waiting for each other for so long, and on their first night in their new apartment, they’re able to show each other just what the other means to them.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Worth Every Mile

It shouldn’t have worked - them. With 15 years between them, they came from different times, but God did they work together. 

Emily’s crazy schedule didn’t always allow for romance, but as the years went on she realized she was going to need to make the time and with Y/N, it didn’t feel like work.

Being in Y/N’s presence was comforting - like home - and finally their home existed in the same zip code. 

As Emily opened the door to their new apartment together, Y/N leaned into her shoulder, smiling like a goon at the sparse decorations inside - things Emily had picked up knowing she would love them. “What’s this?” She asked, glancing toward the mess of blankets on the floor.

“That is my sad attempt at a blanket fort.”

Snorting, Y/N cupped Emily’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. “I think it collapsed, but I’m all for just snuggling underneath them with a movie. Should we grab something to eat?”

“I placed an order for pizza before we left the airport parking lot.”

“See…this is why I love you.”

“Yeah, only that reason,” Emily laughed. “Couldn’t be your understanding nature or your infallible kindness or your super kissable lips.”

“Nope, just because you understand my love of pizza.”

Nothing went better with pizza than wine, but it took a few minutes for the two women to grab the glasses and uncork the wine. Every time one smiled the other leaned in for a kiss. “We’re pretty gross,” Emily said softly.

“True, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

With glasses full of wine and the scent of pizza wafting up the stairs, Y/N snuck under the blanket and turned on Netflix while Emily paid the pizza man and then laid the box on the floor in front of them. “Pizza, wine, Netflix and the woman I love. Can it get better than this?”

“I don’t think so.”

After two slices of pizza a piece, plus a glass of wine and amazingly warm blankets, the two fell asleep on the floor, with Y/N’s arms wrapped protectively around Emily’s back to pull her close.

Nearly two hours later, Emily woke up and leaned over, kissing Y/N’s nose and watching as it scrunched up and she shook the sleep from her eyes. “Hey beautiful. I can wake up to you now.”

“I’m so glad I was able to find a job here quickly,” Y/N said, barely above a whisper. “I would’ve done the long-distance thing for as long as was necessary, and I know our schedules might still be weird and have as apart, but the fact that I can come home to you at the end of the day is all I’ve wanted since the day we met.”

“Me too. Doing what I do, you start to wonder if a relationship, a lasting one, is in the cards for you, but you proved that there was someone out there that understood every facet of being and loved me for it all.”

“Because you’re wonderful. And worth every mile I flew to get here.”

Emily pressed her lips to Y/N’s skin, pressing soft butterfly kisses to the younger woman’s collarbone and reveling in how her skin flushed under the attention. With sleep drifting into the distance, Y/N grabbed Emily’s face and probed her mouth for a kiss desperate to get as close as they could possibly get after such a long time apart.

Time passed into infinity as they melded into one another, sinking into the floor until Y/N rolled over Emily and pulled they both up off the floor. “Bedroom. Need you. Right now.”

“Floor’s not good enough?”

Emily laughed as her girlfriend shook her head enthusiastically and pulled them both toward their newly furnished bedroom. In a whirlwind of kisses, Emily tripped, pulling them both into bed with a laugh. If you can’t laugh with the one you love, you’re with the wrong one.

Crawling up her legs, Emily pulled Y/N’s sweatpants down and threw them to the floor with an unceremonious thud before dipping between her legs to place butterfly kisses on her inner thighs. Soft sighs and heavy breaths teased Emily closer to the juncture of her thighs. Her tongue slicked over her center through soaked folds to focus on the bundle of nerves that would hopefully send her flying into oblivion.

She started out tentatively at first, watching Y/N’s soft features for the telltale signs of what she wanted and needed to bring her over the brink and flipped between kitten licks that sent her sex grinding up into her mouth and a beautiful suction that had Y/N’s legs clamping around her head. 

Between her own legs Emily felt that pull and began grinding against the blanket as the sound of Y/N’s sighs filled her ears. The moment she felt her hands snake into her hair, Emily pursed her lips around her lover’s clit and slipped two fingers into her sex to caress that sweet spot as she cried out and fisted the blanket in her hands. “Oh hell,” Y/N laughed. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Emily said, lazily coming to rest at her side. “But now we don’t have to anymore. I can do you every morning before work.”

“You said do you,” Y/N giggled.

“Damn right I did. Are you gonna do something about it?” Emily raised an eyebrow.

“Yea, I think I’m gonna return to favor.”

“Oh, no, what a punishment,” Emily laughed as Y/N slipped down her body. “Whatever will I - Oh…hell.”


End file.
